Electra Fischer
Owned by YFS auyohgeousfoif. Basic Appearance Electra is a slim girl with a natural district 4 beach body. She is sligtly pale for someone from 4, but this doesn't really effect her good looks. She's got a pretty face with long eyelashes that make her ocean blue eyes pop out. She is seen wearing blue a lot. Backstory (Her point of view) I wake up early this morning, the ocean scent filling my nose with it's pleasent scent. I raise up, walking over to my mirror. I look at my reflection, playing nervously with my blue hair. Today was the first day my father would train me on the art of spearfishing. He said it was a lot more prosperous than normal fishing, as bigger fish and rarer fish lied deep below where nets or fishing lines couldn't reach. I sighed nervously. I tossed my long blue hair back, tying it up in a ponytail. I walked down the stairs, my father sitting at the table eating sea biscuits for breakfast. It was 5 A.M, so the rest of my family was asleep. 4 sisters and 2 brothers. Quiet a big family. "So, you're twelve now. You are old enough to take part in spearfishing. But, you're unprepared. You are used to normal fishing, standing on a boat, throwing a net out and pulling it back in. But, this industry is what made us rich. Fish get bigger the deeper you go. However, a lot of money comes with a dangerous price. For one, any unexpirienced swimmer will drown before they ever reach where the good fish lurk. For two, carnivorous fish can attack and eat a spearfisher. And three, mutts the capitol has released into the ocean. Mutts that lurk in the darkness of the ocean." my father said. I shuddered, but nodded. "Now, let's go into the ocean. We'll start out small until we reach the real deal." he said. I walked outside, the warm ocean breeze blowing gently at my face. District 4 was beautiful, it's sandy beaches getting gently lapped by the waves. The ocean stretched on forever, and many of us thought it never ended. "I see you've tied your hair up. That's good. You don't want your hair to get in the way of things." My father said. I step into the ocean, the cool water feeling great. "Wow." I say, watching sun rise over the ocean. A beautiful sight. "Okay, here is a trident. This is your main tool and weapon." my father says, handing me a silver trident. "Now, it's time for you to spearfish. This water if 7 feet deep, a novice depth to start in. There are some perch, so try to spear many before coming up for air. Don't worry, the water's super clear." he says. I'm nervous, but I take a deep breath and let it out. I ready my trident, inhale until my chest feels tight, before plunging underwater. My father is right, the water is very clear. I swim down, before touching the sandy bottom. I then begin to search for perch. I see one moving slowly. I silently swim towards it, before stabbing out with my trident. It connects with the perch's side, and I got my first fish. Some air bubbles manage to escape my mouth in my joy, so I swim back to the surface. "Wow, first try!" My father says. "Well, you are completely blue right now." he says, noticing my outfit, a simple blue tanktop and sports shorts. "You should blend in well. You probably will be a great spear fisher." he says. We practice a few more times, I start bringing more and more fish up on each try. My father is pleased as we walk home. I wake up, 14 years old now. I've learned most of the tricks now, like how to hold my breath longer, how to swim faster, and how to hide in places no one would expect. My father is very pleased as soon as I suceeded at 17 foot depths yesterday. He said I was ready, and that I could go in alone. "Here we are." my father says, as we are in the ocean in his fishing boat. "Depth here is 28 feet. Fish are very active, so you'll expect a lot of gain. I'll be on the boat if you need me. Good Luck Electra." he says. "Thanks dad." I say. I pick my trident up. I run from one end of the boat, as I dive off the other end of it into the water. I push outward at the water with my arms, kicking out with my legs. I reach the sandy bottom. I look up, the suface looking far above. I focus my attention towards fish. I see a big one. I thrust my trident out at it, catching it off guard as I stab it with my trident. I swim to the surface, gasping a lung full of air. I toss the large fish on the deck of the boat, before going under again. This time, the fish seemed to have dissapeared. I wonder why, as I swim through the now empty and eerie waters. I see something resembling a person sitting on a rock. It's grey and hairless. I think its some kind of fish, so I swim over. When I am about to spear it, it turns around. It's grey thing greatly resemblign a human... however it's eyes are glowing red, and it looks like a rotting zombie corpse. It jumps at me. I stab at it, but the creature is fast, swimming over my trident. It claws at my side. I scream out, blood flowing from the open wound. However, the creature focuses on something else. My scream caused air to erupt from my mouth, and the creature is trying to chase the bubbles like it's his soul. I recover quickly enough, as I spear it in the side. It stutters for a while, clawing at my face. I keep myselves propped backwards, twisting the trident around in it's body. It finally succumbs to the wound. I yank my trident out, swimming quickly towards the surface. I gasp, climbing up onto the boat's deck. My father rushes out. "Oh no. We need to get you to shore now." he says, noticing my scratch wound. The skin around it is turning grey, and I begin to panic. "What's happening to me?!" I ask scared. "A mutt of the capitol, originally introduced in the hunger games. Said to be a drowned human once. They claw at their victim's lungs, trying to rip them out and use them for itself." my father explains. "If one survives the attack but is bleeding from the wound, their lungs will start to fill up with blood and drown them if left untreated, then they will slowly become the mutt too." he says. He cranks up the engine, the boat flying at top speed. I begin to notice I'm having trouble breathing. My father notices, and says "Hold on Electra! We're almost there!". I'm rushed inside my house, my father pulling out disinfectant and a whole ton of bandages. I begin to wheeze and pant. It feels like I'm drowning from the inside. He quickly applies the disinfectant, bandaging up the wound. "Cough now Electra!" he says. I cough up blood. It's painful, but I feel myself slowly breathing normal again. When I get done, I'm disgusted at the mess. But I feel fine again. I was scared of the water. I only went under when someone else was in it with me. My expirience I had was frightening and I never wanted to turn into a mutt like that. Intent on stealing one's lungs so they can breathe again... the thought was awful. Just like the capitol. A year after my awful expirience, it was reaping day. There was no remnance, no scar of the attack. I look like I always did. I was try Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Unfinished